


oh no, believe me, you’re cuter

by bismuthsnowflakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Alternate Universe - College/University, Arachnophobia, Fanart, M/M, Roommates, plus marco’s pet tarantula lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bismuthsnowflakes/pseuds/bismuthsnowflakes
Summary: gift for shadow_wyvern!!! :3cthe prompt was jean having to be roommates with marco via a bet, and jean is arachnophobic but marco on the other hand has pet spiders





	oh no, believe me, you’re cuter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_wyvern/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> adgxvsfv in case it’s unclear jean is telling marco he’s the cuter one , marco is rambling about how cute and friendly tarantulas are,, im sure he’ll warm up to them eventually out of love for marco dgghcn, just for now the last thing he wants is to wake up seeing that huge thing on his chest  
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :3


End file.
